Ellos
by Catalaina
Summary: Y Kuroo cree que más que lo correcto es lo obvio. Lo que debería pasar. Llevan un año aguantando las manías del contrario. Entrando a mear mientras el otro se afeita cuando hay apuros y ambos se conocen en partes que ni sus propias madres los deben conocer. [BoKuroo]


**_Disclaimer_** : _T_ o _dos los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate_.

* * *

 ** _Ellos_**

.

.

 **A** Kuroo le gustan los doramas. El género no sólo abarca las cursiladas, y realmente, estás últimas no le molestan. Ha visto kilos de ellos. Tristes, felices, extraños, cotidianos. Recordables y fáciles de olvidar. Pero, y a pesar de haber visto un montón de situaciones literalmente de telenovela, jamás se le ha pegado la vena romántica. Podrá haber llorado como una magdalena viendo como JinWook perdía el amor de YooMi, pero a penas cierra el portátil la cosa queda ahí y se le olvida todo.

No es que tenga miedo de enamorarse (algo demasiado dramático para decir, según su punto de vista) o le den pánico las relaciones (y diablos, no es así), es simplemente que para él, es más fácil de lo que se plantea en la ficción. O sea, y en sus palabras _todo enamoramiento_ _tiene su cuota de mierda_ _complicada_ , pero tampoco es para echarse a morir. Si eres rechazado, tienes derecho a llorar y maldecir el frío corazón de la persona que lo hizo (más por gusto de maldecir, que por razones justificadas) y también de agotar todo el helado de chocolate de Tokio, pero en algún momento tienes que levantarte y volver a empezar. Cueste lo que cueste. Y teniendo esta visión relajada del amor, es bastante comprensible ver cómo resultaron las cosas para él y Bokuto Kotarou.

Puede admitir (y no se avergüenza de decirlo) que empezó como una especie de experimento; y nada tiene que ver su fanatismo a ellos, simplemente... A veces no puede(n) quedarse con dudas de _qué pasaría sí_ , y en este caso fue _qué pasaría si me beso con mi mejor amigo_. Cuando lo piensa, se da cuenta de que sería obvio que en algún momento aparecería. La pregunta.

« _La rompe amistades.»_

A ellos les tomó más de un año viviendo juntos.

No estaban ni ebrios, ni drogados y mucho menos con corazones rotos. Sólo aburridos y curiosos. Tampoco se volvieron locos y alguno empotró al otro en alguna esquina o algo así dándose cuenta de que la pasión fluía como nunca y eran casi que _soulmates_. Ellos simplemente después de unos _¿seguro? y_ luego de un par de _vale_ y otros _Kuroo me estás aplastando_ lo hicieron. Se besaron contra el sofá, con un anuncio de descuentos en un supermercado que les quedaba considerablemente cerca y que probablemente visitarían. Y cuando terminaron, continuaron viendo la película que estaba programada para ese día viernes por la noche.

Y puede sonar frívolo para el resto de las personas _o algo así_ , pero no lo fue para ellos. No realmente. Fue cómodo. Agradable.

Lo hacen todavía. _Besarse_. Fue fácil para ambos.

—Me gustó.

—¿Repetimos?

—Vale.

Siguen siendo el mismo par de chicos; los que cantan _para bailar la Bamba_ en el karaoke de una forma terrible porque siguen sin poder pronunciar bien, y los mismos que siguen intentándolo cada vez porque Bokuto ama que sea tan alegre, y son también el par de amigos que toman cerveza y se ponen felices con poco. Sobre todo Kuroo, que no aguanta ni tres latas y ya quiere llorar porque: _qué pena_ , _joder_ , _Bokuto no sabía que te dolía_ _tanto_ , cuando salen esas canciones cursis que Kuroo pone al azar y que el otro termina berreando como si tuviera el corazón hecho pedazos en una sala rentada e insonorizada _gracias a dios_.

Besarse sólo es algo que agregan a su rutina de vida. Ver Netflix los domingos lluviosos, prepararse sus bebidas calientes todas las mañanas, estudiar, besar a Bokuto en la cocina; el más bajo sentado en la mesa alta de la cocina con las piernas colgado y Kuroo preparando la cena.

Eventualmente, los besos fueron más allá; pero tampoco fue algo alarmante. Es decir, se meten mano mientras ven una película y cuando Tetsurou se levanta del sofá algo despeinado, con los labios rojos e hinchados y _en fin_ , con la expresión de que tuvo diversión hace unos minutos, siempre pregunta: _bro_ , _¿quieres una gaseosa?_ Como si unos minutos atrás no hubieran estado comiéndose los morros y lo que no son los morros. Como la primera vez que llegó el búho al piso con sendas maletas llenas de él y Kuroo le preguntó si tenía sed.

Y es que son ellos. Tienen una forma de ver las cosas que es diferente, es de alguna forma más sencillo. Sin dramas. Sin exageraciones.

Y Kuroo cree que más que _lo correcto_ es _lo obvio_. Lo que debería pasar. Llevan un año aguantando las manías del contrario. Entrando a mear mientras el otro se afeita cuando hay apuros y ambos se conocen en partes que ni sus propias madres los deben conocer. Tanto así, que Bokuto sabe exactamente en qué momento está estresado cuando nadie nunca antes se había dado cuenta, (ni siquiera Kenma, porque generalmente es él quien se preocupa y ocupa de las personas y no al revés) y Kuroo sabe exactamente cuántas cucharadas de azúcar debe echar a la infusión de Bokuto (dos de azúcar rubia).

Y para cualquiera puede ser _una locura, es una tontería, Kuroo, ser esa clase de amigos puede complicarse_ , pero no para ellos, porque aunque muchos dicen que _pudo aruinar la amistad_ , ellos no lo creen así, Kuroo no puede creerlo así. No mientras ambos comen unas pizzas y el otro chico estira el queso lo máximo que puede, medio sentado en su cama de plaza y media donde ambos no caben porque son muy largos y tienen hombros demasiado anchos pero igual lo intentan aunque a él le duelan los brazos sin poder acostumbrarse a estar de lado. No mientras Bokuto Kotarou le sonríe; y cuando él le devuelve la sonrisa, menos efusiva que la del otro, no se siente ni arrepentido ni incómodo de dónde está o con quién.

Incluso aunque aún no definan bien que está pasando, Kuroo se toma las cosas con calma. Bokuto también parece quererlo así. Así que están de acuerdo. Con esto que llevan. A su ritmo, sin prisas, sin dramas y lo más importante, _disfrutando_. De ellos y de su compañía.

Y si ambos están bien, es lo que cuenta.

De todos modos, a él nunca le ha interesado demasiado la opinión pública.

 ** _x_**

 ** _Van a ser las cinco de la madrugada y yo estoy aquí_** ** _; me gusta mucho el bokuroo cero complicaciones para mi alma anciana que sólo quiere fluff y no angst._**

 ** _esto no tiene ni trama (?), no sé, es mi cabeza tratando de escribir aunque no tenga coherencia._**

 ** _buenasss._**


End file.
